


A Quick Visit

by wordsthatmademefall



Series: Baby Dawson [1]
Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 10:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsthatmademefall/pseuds/wordsthatmademefall
Summary: Sylvie and Baby Dawson drop by District 21 for a quick visit





	A Quick Visit

Thank goodness the District 21 police building was warm. Sylvie shivered as the warm air hit her as she walked through the doors, and looked over at her baby’s red nose. She pulled her beanie a little bit lower on her head as she walked up the stairs.

Trudy let out a happy gasp when she saw them at the door, “Hello ladies! What brings you here?” 

“Hey Sergeant Platt. We’re on our way to Grandma Dawson’s.” She smiled, seeing her baby girl looking curiously at all the officers around them. “Just picking up something from Antonio. I just texted him,” She said stopping Trudy as she was about to reach for the phone, “he knows we’re here.” 

Platt nodded and went on to dote on little Mia. Sylvie watched with a smirk. Trudy Platt was a hard ass, sure, but even she couldn’t help falling for the eight month-old’s charms.

“Who’s your friend?” Platt asked Mia, indicating the little, blue, floppy-eared elephant plush she held tightly by the ear. 

“Her new favorite toy.” Sylvie said, bouncing Mia a bit. “She rarely lets it go.”

She looked over to the stairs when she heard the gate clang, expecting Antonio, but it was Sergeant Voight who was on the stairs. He smiled as he approached them.

“Sylvie, hey. Hey, little Mia.” Mia squealed happily when Hank came over to them, kicking her feet excitedly. Mia loved Hank, and the feeling was wholly reciprocated. Hank was always so sweet with her whenever the Dawsons would have dinner with him or spend time with him. Really, Mia was lucky. She had the Intelligence Unit and Firehouse 51 wrapped around her little finger. They were all her family. 

Mia laughed happily as Hank tickled her belly. 

“Antonio’s on his way down.” He turned to say something about patrol units to Sergeant Platt, while Sylvie adjusted Mia in her arms. Her little girl got excited easily and loved moving around.

“Sylvie.” Antonio called from the stairs. Jay and Hailey were with him and waved to them as they passed.

“Have a good day, Sylvie.” Hank said with one last pat to Mia’s back.

“I’ll be right there,” Antonio said to Hank, clapping Hank’s shoulder as he passed.

Antonio pressed kisses to both Sylvie and Mia’s cheeks, “My favorite ladies,” He said with a bright smile, as Mia started babbling and reaching for her father. “Hi baby girl.” Antonio said as Sylvie transferred Mia so Antonio could hold her for a bit.

“Here you go.” He handed a small package to Sylvie.

“Thank you,” Sylvie said gratefully, sticking it into her coat pocket. 

“Come on, I’ll walk you guys out.” Antonio said.

Sylvie nodded and turned to say goodbye to Trudy who responded with a “See you later,” and gave Mia a wave when she looked back over Antonio’s shoulder. 

On the sidewalk, seeing Hank waiting in his car for Antonio, Sylvie stopped walking, “Hey I’ve got her. Hank’s waiting.” 

“Okay, yeah,” Antonio said, apology written on his face. 

“We’ll see you tonight,” Sylvie said as she settled Mia back into her arms. Mia didn’t seem to happy to be out of her dad’s arms so soon - such a daddy’s girl - but she only fussed a bit as Antonio gave them both a kiss goodbye. 

“Love you.” 

“Love you, too.” Sylvie watched Antonio jog away and then walked to her car, talking to Mia, “Let’s go see your Grandma and wish her a very happy birthday!” 

Sylvie laughed as Mia flailed her arms excitedly at her words.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! Love Baby Mia. I'm gonna write a bunch of stories for these three!


End file.
